Silence
by The Fox on Fire
Summary: Skykit has always been different - she was mute. With the other kits teasing her, her mother completely giving up on her, and more, will she decide to leave ThunderClan, or will she fight through it, and stay? Rated T for Warriors ;)
**Heyy ;) This is my first story…**

 **Umm.. Yeah. That's all there is to say. I hope to have a lot of chapters, but only if I get reviews :P You know, 'cause, who** _ **doesn't**_ **want reviews? Oh, supportive criticism only please? Thanks :P**

 **~Fox**

 **Skykit**

A light gray and blue she-kit sat, gazing around in wonder at the bustling camp. Tall, strong warriors padded past her, chatting happily with friends. Skykit saw a few other kits that looked a bit older than her, and decided to stay away from them.

To her, they looked dangerous. Sure, the warriors looked a bit scary, too, but they wouldn't hurt her. The other kits might, though. She knew she was different. While she sat in watchful silence, her only surviving littermate, Echokit, bounced around excitedly, talking to apprentices and hanging out with the bigger kits.

 _They seem to accept her,_ Skykit thought, frowning slightly. She wished she could be like her sister. Always energetic, making new friends all the time and _always_ happy. Even when their mother called them in at night, or made them stay in, away from the rain, she just shrugged it off and found a way to have fun inside.

The bigger kits loved being around Echokit. Skykit sighed, the only sound she had made all day. "Look, it's the mute kit." She heard some cat snicker, and swiveled her ears a bit to hear better. "You should be nicer," another voice commented. "You're not perfect, either, Lionkit."

 _Well, at least I know one of their names…_ she thought, trying to be optimistic. But she couldn't keep the scowl off of her face as they approached her. In the lead was her sister, as if they looked up to her instead of vice versa.

Of course, Echokit always had to be the perfect kit. She never got in trouble. Neither did Skykit, really, but her mother sometimes got mad at her for not speaking. It wasn't her fault! She… just… well, Skykit didn't know why she hadn't spoken yet.

The she-kit simply did not want to. That was the only way to explain it. While she was thinking, the others had reached her little spot. "Hey, _Mutekit._ " Skykit snorted quietly. _Mutekit? What are they, one moon old? No wonder they look up to Echokit. At least she's_ smart _!_

Skykit glanced up at them. A strange look was on her sister's face, and she swore she even saw a tinge of anger in Echokit's light blue eyes. "Why won't you talk to us?" her sister burst out, upset. "You just want all the attention, don't you?" The others took this as their cue to leave, and padded back to their normal hang-out. Only one she-kit, whose fluffy, dark gray fur stuck out in all directions, stayed.

"Look, Cinderkit, she won't even look at us," Echokit laughed as Skykit returned her gaze to the camp. Cinderkit giggled and poked her friend's sister, hard. "Why won't you look at us, Mutekit? Are you _scared_ ,like the little kittypet you are?" Skykit simply kept looking around, completely blocking their voices out.

"Fine, be like that," Echokit sneered, laughing. As they turned to leave, Cinderkit paused and faced Skykit. "We'll be back later," she warned, and violently slashed her claws along Skykit's face.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but the blue she-kit was determined not to look weak in front of them. Arching her back, she hissed and stalked away to the nursery. Inside the cozy, dark den, a gray and white she-cat was grooming her fur.

"Skykit," her mother greeted her with a nod. Sniffing, the kit hid the side of her face where Cinderkit had scratched her and curled up in their nest stiffly. Cloudleaf watched her, concerned, then shrugged it off as Ferntuft's kits and made a mental note to talk to them later. Lionkit and Stonekit always seem to be getting in trouble. Maplekit? Not so much, she acted like one of the nicer ones.

Cloudleaf had even witnessed Maplekit _defending_ Skykit, in a way. Skykit squeezed her eyes shut and curled tighter into her mother's warm, fluffy belly fur. The she-cat purred as her kit fell asleep.

"Skykit, wake up," Echokit mewed, sounding annoyed. Wondering why her sister was using her real name instead of the nickname they had given her, Skykit sat up. _Of course- Cloudleaf's here._

Her mother purred as Skykit blinked the sleepiness out of her blue eyes and stumbled out of their nest. "Your apprentice ceremony is tomorrow," Cloudleaf informed her. Not a single bit of excitement coursed through her. It was only disappointment. Skykit liked being a carefree kit.

No more watching the Clan in her secret- _not so secret anymore_ \- spot, no more relaxing in her nest… It would all be training, training, and training. She would endure pointless battles, struggle to catch prey, and suffer through battle training, all beginning the next day.

"Aren't you excited, Skykit?" asked Echokit, her voice sickeningly sweet, like honey. The blue she-kit glanced up and nodded half-heartedly. "What's wrong?" Her mother narrowed her eyes at Skykit.

"Cloudleaf, Skykit, I would like to talk to you," a voice called from outside, and they both jumped. _Oakstar?_ Skykit thought incredulously. She gave her chest fur a couple of quick licks and headed out with her mother.

The kit's heart started pounding as soon as they stepped outside. The ThunderClan leader was huge, that was for sure. His muscles rippled under his fur, and Skykit shivered. She felt lucky to be in his Clan, so she would never have to battle him.

"As you know, Echokit and Skykit's apprentice ceremonies are tomorrow," Oakstar began, laying his tail across his paws in his den. Cloudleaf nodded. "Well, I was wondering if, instead of training to be a warrior, Skykit would want to the next medicine cat." While Skykit stared at him, Cloudleaf started protesting, "Why? I'll make sure the other apprentices won't pick on her, if that's what you're afraid of!"

Oakstar shushed her and continued, "No, that's not it. It's because… I… Skykit, do you want to be a medicine cat?" Skykit gazed blankly at him, processing his words. A medicine cat? She had never thought of that! No hunting, no battles, no battle training in general - it was perfect!

Her mother snorted and opened her jaws to speak again, but Skykit nodded vigorously, silencing her mother quickly. "What? Are you sure about this, Skykit?" Cloudleaf asked nervously. When she only nodded, the gray and white she-cat sighed, defeated, and spat, "Fine. Skykit will be a medicine cat."

Narrowing her eyes, she whipped around and padded away from them, muttering things under her breath. All Skykit heard was, "Both of my kits were destined to be great warriors, I was sure of it! Now Echokit will be the only one…"

Skykit blinked back tears as her mother spoke quietly. _She only likes Echokit._ Oakstar gently prodded her and she stumbled back to the nursery, hating how short her legs were. _My legs are too short, I'm too unstable - I don't talk! I'm a horrible kit…_

As she disappeared into the entrance of the nursery, she felt a gaze warm on her pelt and turned around. Oakstar quickly looked away once she noticed him staring, and Skykit sighed. _Even the leading thinks I'm weird!_

 **Yay one chapter ;3 I might just write a bunch and post them all, yes?** _ **Even if it means I get a few mixed up and end up posting the wrong one, I will fix them…**_

 **Anyways,**

 **Bye.**

 **~Fox**


End file.
